Drama Total a Literary Tour
by StoryTimeGt
Summary: Chris McLane el host de shows mas famosos de todo Canada sin embargo se ha quedado sin ideas y que mas que tomar una vieja idea y ponerla en television como hacen todas las peliculas. Veinticuatro campistas interan ir por el premio. Actualizaciones todos los miércoles.
1. Buenas historias, buenos Prólogos

**Buenas historias, buenos Prólogos...**

* * *

_**Disclamer:**_Drama Total, ni los videojuegos mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

Se ve a un sujeto con camisa azul y cabello negro y luego voltea a la cámara.

— Hola veo que ya estaban ahí, como ya saben yo soy el presentador más guapo de toda Canadá, como sabrán hemos estado en: El Campamento Wawanakua, en un Set de películas abandonado, alrededor del mundo, y de nuevo otra vez en Wawanakua para dos temporadas. Bien esta vez nos trasladamos a una nueva localización, en Ontario. — El anfitrión tomo una pausa antes de continuar.

— Esta vez no será con el viejo elenco como lo dije en el último episodio de All Stars esta vez traemos a un nuevo elenco donde tú, puedes competir. Sin más que decir me despido de todos ustedes y esperamos a nuestras nuevas vict… digo concursantes, para la nueva temporada donde buscamos algo que no habíamos explotado hasta ahora: Libros, si así es esta temporada será basada en la literatura, esperamos que tu entres y poder ganar diez millones de Dolares. — Dijo el conductor para señalar a la cámara antes de que la pantalla se empezara a oscurecer.

* * *

Bien mi segundo proyecto, ya tiene ruedas y empezara a andar, en total necesito 12 mujeres y 12 hombres.

Para empezar deben llenar esta bella ficha:

Nombre:

Sexo:

Edad (14-25):

Actitud Y Personalidad:

Apariencia (Físico, Color de piel, Ojos, Estatura, etc…):

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Miedos y Fobias:

Estereotipo:

Ropa diaria:

Ropa formal:

Ropa para Dormir:

Ropa de nado:

Hobbies:

Habilidades:

Debilidades:

Orientación Sexual:

Pareja ¿Si o no?:

En caso de si como debe ser la pareja:

Libros Favoritos:

Genero Literario Favoritos:

Bien eso es todo a ver quiénes entraran y quiénes no.

Bien por ser mi segundo proyecto actualizara siempre luego de DTVG ósea un día después.


	2. Cada historia necesita personajes

**_Disclamer:_**Drama Total, ni los libros mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

**Cada Historia necesita personajes en caso de esta Victimas**

* * *

**_Mujeres:_**

1) Kiara Tennyson: La chica con corazón de Hielo. (18/Heterosexual)

2) Ónice García: La chica gótica, loca y Pervertida. (17/Bisexual)

3) Jennifer "Jen" Bristow: La chica dulce y buena. (16/Heterosexual)

4) Elsa Armstrong: La chica fría. (18/Heterosexual)

5) Asumi Persefone DiLumbargo: La bailarina graciosa. (15/Heterosexual)

6) Arizbeth "Ariz" Pinales: La chica Hipster. (19/Heterosexual)

7) Flora Olivares: La tímida. (16/Heterosexual)

8) Cynthia Garchomp: La princesa fanática de Pokémon. (15/Bisexual)

9) Elizabeth Brown: La chica Don't problem. (18/Homosexual)

10) Maria Elena Suttenville "Elena-Ely": La chica Terrorífica. (17/Bisexual)

11) Belle Blue: La fashionista. (16/17/Heterosexual)

**_Hombres:_**

1) Brendan Adkins: El Artista emotivo. (19/Heterosexual)

2) Hikaru Tennyson: El chico fiestero. (18/Heterosexual)

3) Oliver Rhode: El Bi-polar, relajado, psicópata. (20/Heterosexual)

4) Andrés Anaya: El optimista decidido. (17/Heterosexual)

5) Nate White: El Niño inocente. (14/15/Bisexual)

6) Valentín "Vale" Ramírez: El músico tímido (14/15/Heterosexual)

7) José Corona: El manipulador. (22/Heterosexual)

8) Keith Parker: El que quiere ser malo. (17/Asexual/Bisexual)

9) Eiran Porter: El fan boy del yaoi. (17/Homosexual)

10) Jessie Blake: El mujeriego. (20/Heterosexual)

11) James Dark: El acosador pervertido. (23/Bisexual)

* * *

**N/A:** Vayan pensando en estas preguntas…

1) ¿Quiénes serían tus amigos?

2) ¿Quiénes serían tus enemigos?

3) ¿Quién te interesa como pareja?

Listos, empecemos.


	3. El Desfile de Los Tributos

_**Disclamer:**_ Nada de lo que se menciona aquí es mio solo la trama y mis dos OC el resto es prestado.

* * *

**El Desfile de Los Tributos**

* * *

Se veía una gran área abierta, con un sendero que conducía a un lugar parecido a un estadio lleno de luces y con muchos colores.

— Bienvenidos a nuestra Quinta temporada, como ya saben yo soy Chris McLane y acompañándome aquí está el único e inigualable Chef Hatchet. — Dicho esto se muestra al Chef que estaba comiendo una rosquilla. — Viejo guarda eso para después como ya saben esta temporada se basara en lo mejor de lo mejor de la literatura, desde los albores de la era antigua a la moderna. Y que mejor manera que empezar que con el único e inigualable "Desfile de los concursantes" — Al decir esto se ve como desde el principio del sendero empieza a iluminarse por miles de luces.

— Con ustedes nuestro primer Campista, nuestro tributo a la Pasión por las letras y por la música, denle un aplauso a Valentín Ramírez. — Se vio como una carrosa con un caballo blanco y otro negro con las crines coloreadas para asemejar las teclas de un piano, y una carrosa que tenía la forma de libros apilados entre si y arriba de esta iba un chico de estatura mediana, pálido con cabello castaño ondulado y con un flequillo que casi le tapa el ojo izquierdo pero aun así no lograba tapar el bello azul de sus iris, iba usando una camisa azul Claro unos jeans y unos zapatos marrones que iba saludando a las cámaras hasta que su carrosa se detuvo en medio de la arena.

— Bien Chris me obligo a entrevistarte, así que la única pregunta por ahorra que se les hará a todos ¿Por qué viniste a Drama Total? — Pregunto el Chef.

— Pues creo que para sufrir dolor. — Contesto el chico sarcásticamente y luego se arrepintió por como el Chef lo miraba. — Pues digo para ganar y no me importa que me mire así yo ya le dije.

— Bien ahorra nuestro segundo tributo, la campista que hace honor a la serenidad y el hielo: Elsa Armstrong. — Dicho esto entran dos caballos que parecían estar hechos de hielo halando una carrosa que asemejaba un paisaje invernal enorme y en ella iba una chica sentada en una silla que se había puesto especial para ella asemejando a la Reina del Hielo, la chica era de estatura media, pálida, de unos ojos azules aqua que expresaban paz y serenidad, su cabello era rubio claro largo sostenido por una diadema, llevaba un vestido sostenido únicamente por una manga largo de corte elegante en la cintura y de un hermoso color blanco nieve.

— Elsa ¿Qué te parece estar en Drama Total? — Pregunto el Chef.

— Pues no sé cómo responderle a eso Chef, gracias por preguntar. — Dijo la chica con un tono suave y amable a la vez luego su carrosa se fue justo a la par de la de Valentín.

— Hola, ¿Elsa cierto? — Saludo Valentín.

— Correcto, espero que tengas suerte en la competencia. — Respondió la chica amablemente.

— Gracias te deseo lo mismo. — Contesto el chico.

— Bien ahora nuestro campista que es el tributo al optimismo: Andrés Anaya. — Dicho esto entraron dos caballos que les habían puesto melenas asemejando a los leones y luego una carrosa en forma de sol y en medio había una gran silla roja donde iba sentado un chico alto, un poco moreno pero más blanco que nada con cabello castaño y unos ojos color miel que usaba una camisa azul encima de esta una chamarra negra y unos zapatos negros junto a esto unos jeans negros.

— Andrés ¿Que se siente lograr clasificar entre todos los que intentaron entrar? — Pregunto el Chef.

— ¿Decías? No te puse atención lo siento. — El Chef hizo que su mano conociera su palma y le ordeno a los caballos que se pararan dónde estaban los otros dos.

— Hola me llamo Andrés. — Dijo el castaño a los otros dos.

— Un placer conocerte. — Dijo con amabilidad Elsa.

— Hola Andrés. — Fue lo único que dijo Valentín ya que se oía la voz de Chris presentando a la otra campista.

—… Tributo a la Armonía y Paz Jennifer Bristow — Dicho esto entra una carrosa pero en vez de halarla caballos iban unos ciervos y la carrosa era de diseño floral donde en medio iba sentada una chica bajita, de cabello castaño que llevaba suelto, ojos verdes y una hermosa piel nívea y además usaba un vestido negro de tirantes con talles plateados y zapatos plateados.

— Hola, Jennifer. — Dijo el Chef obviamente coqueteándole a la chica que llego.

— Hola Chef, puede decirme Jen. — Contesto esta sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del Chef y luego su carrosa se fue a parar junto a las demás.

— Hola. — Dijo Jen a los tres que ya estaban hay y estos devolvieron el saludo cortésmente.

— Nuestro único chico que tiene más inocencia que cualquier persona en el mundo, nuestro tributo a la Infancia e Inocencia: Nate White. — Presento Chris en lo que entra una carrosa halada por dos caballos blancos y la carrosa estaba hecha de algodón asemejando las nubes y en media iba un niño de estatura media, tez blanca, ojos castaños y cabello largo pero en vez de ser lacio era algo puntiagudo asemejándose a una palmera, usaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, junto a unas zapatillas negras, se notaba que iba nervioso e iba abrasando a un peluche.

— Si sabes que sufrirás dolor en este show. — Le dijo el Chef cuando se detuvo la carrosa a lo cual el chico se asustó con solo ver al Chef y abrazo más fuerte a su peluche y el Chef rodo los ojos sabiendo que el chico moriría eventualmente.

— Bien ahora a la única loca que dejamos participar desde Izzy y Sierra. — Hablo Chris. — Cynthia Garchomp nuestro tributo a creo que es un videojuego o serie no se Pokemon.

— Loca yo no estoy loca solo amo a los Pokemons. — Grito una chica desde la carrosa que venía llena de los juegos, DVD y peluches de Pokemon, era alta, su rubia cabellera que tocaba el suelo pero era algo enmarañada, de ojos grises, con un despampanante cuerpo y usaba un vestido corto morado con una moña negra en él y unos guantes negros se notaban también. — Si no, no hubiera hecho este vestido que se asemeja al de Shauntal una de las mejores Alto Mando que existen.

— Si como dije nuestro tributo a la Obsesión y Locura es ella. — Empezó a decir Chris pero luego le cayó un tacón en la cabeza y el Chef se empezó a reír y también le dieron su zapatazo y luego la carrosa se fue con las demás y Cynthia vio a Nate y luego a lo que abrazaba.

— Hay por Arceus y todos los legendarios. — Grito la chica quitándole el peluche al chico y empujándolo haciendo que casi llorara, pero entonces Elsa hablo.

— Creo que no deberías hacer eso. — Le dijo esta que no creía que una chica empujara a un niño así.

— No sabes de lo que hablas, este niño tiene un peluche de Oshawatt el único que me falta para completar mi colección,

— Pues deberías comprarlo y no robárselo a un niño. — Dijo Andrés antes de quitárselo y dárselo de nuevo al chico, quien le sonrió y le agradeció.

— Nuestro séptimo tributo. — Empezó Chris quien al parecer se había recuperado del Zapatazo. — Nuestro tributo al Orden y posiblemente a la locura denle un aplauso a Keith Parker. — Dicho esto entro una carrosa enorme vacía y solo con una silla donde venía un chico hablando con el mismo. — Keith estas al aire. —Grito Chris sin luego lanzarle el zapato que Cynthia le había tirado al chico algo bajito y delgado, de ojos grises tez pálida, y cabello rubio cenizo, Que estaba usando un típico smoking con corbata azul y plata.

— McLane estás muerto. — Grito este y luego se fijó en las demás carrosas y noto que la suya era la peor. — Oigan ¿Por qué mi carrosa es tan mala?

— Porque dijiste y lo cito: "Yo soy el único aquí capaz de ganar y verán como soy de bueno" — Contesto el Chef. — Además dijiste que querías ganar todo así que me dije que mejor manera que empezar de cero. — El chico estaba a punto de contestar cuando El Chef le dio una nalgada a su caballo que corrió y se posó a la par de Cynthia.

— Malditos ya me las pagaran. — Se empezó a hablar a nadie en particular.

— Bien otro loco. — Dijo Valentín.

— Yo no estoy loco, y ¿Esperen que están comiendo? — Pregunto el chico al ver que todos comían algo.

— Nada que te importe mocoso. — Respondió Valentín.

— Tengo 17. — Respondió este.

— Enserio pareces al otro niño solo que más alto y más molesto. — Le dijo Valentín.

— Cállense los dos que no ven, que quiero ver el nuevo capítulo de Pokemon. — Grito Cynthia.

— Bien ahora nuestra octava tributo, damas y caballeros denle bienvenida a la chica que atribuye a la frase: No te molestes con la vida solo síguela, nuestro tributo a la Originalidad, Elizabeth Brown. Dicho esto entra una carosa que más parece un auto dado a que no se notaban los caballos y la chica que iba en esta una chica de buen cuerpo, altura media, cabello largo y castaño y unos ojos del mismo color usando un simple vestido negro.

— ¿Nunca lo has pensado tú el auto y champagne? — Le pregunto el Chef a lo que la chica le saco el dedo de en medio y luego su carrosa se detuvo a las otras y ella no le puso atención a nadie.

— Bien creo que el Chef se dará cuenta que coquetear con toda chica no está muy bien y hablando de bien aquí viene el noveno tributo al Arte denle la bienvenida a: Brendan Adkins. — Dicho esto entro una enorme carrosa con caballos que usaban boinas con manchas de todos los colores, y en la carrosa había una representación de la Torre Eiffel donde sentado iba un chico de cabello negro lacio despeinado, piel blanca, estatura media, y cuerpo normal y unos ojos grises que en ese momento representaban melancolía y tristeza iba usando un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, una camisa color blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta de traje color café. Luego al pasar por donde estaba el Chef dejo caer una hoja donde estaba dibujando y el Chef la vio y no dijo nada al llegar donde estaban los demás solo se sirvió otra copa del champagne que tenía frente de él.

— ¿Soy yo el único que no tiene carrosa y comida? Que bien. — Dijo este mal humorado por supuesto y entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se voltea para ver a Nate parado detrás de el con una tímida sonrisa y luego darle en las manos unas galletas. —Gra-Gracias.

— No hay porque. — Contesto el niño sin ante retirarse.

— Bien nuestro decimo tributo, el tributo a la reina del terror María Elena Sutternville. — Al terminar de decir su nombre se oyen varios rayos y entra una carrosa negra con varias cosas tenebrosas y un enorme órgano que soltaba una música lúgubre, la chica en vez de estar sentada en medio iba en uno de los caballos, se notaba su cabello castaño corto y liso, su tez pálida y se notaba que era delgada, usaba un vestido verde corto pegado con capas de encaje de rosas negras y zapatos de color negro pero lo que más destacaba era un sombrero lolita color negro.

— Chris creo que está dormida. — Dijo suave el Chef y luego sonrió maliciosamente y saco una lata sonora y la puso en el oído de la chica y la sonó y esta se despertó fuertemente se bajó del caballo y le propino un buen rodillazo a el Chef en sus partes privadas para luego volverse a subir a su caballo y dormirse.

— Épico luego de por fin callar al Chef, presento a nuestro undécimo tributo, el tributo a la Paz y serenidad o tal vez ni tanto: Oliver Rhode. — Dicho esto entran dos serpientes enormes y entra una carrosa representando el bosque y en ella estaba un chico que hablaba con una serpiente, se notaba que era muy alto tal vez de 2 metros o más, muy moreno, ojos y lengua de serpiente se le notaban sacándole a más de alguno un escalofrió y con pintura alrededor de sus ojos y su cabello moreno jamaiquino usando un traje negro y corbata morada, la carrosa se detuvo a la par de las otras.

— Hola. — Saludo Valentín pero este no le prestó atención.

— Bien creo que él no habla. — Opino Keith a lo cual el chico lo miro y el otro le dio un escalofrió pero no quiso demostrarlo.

— Bien nuestra concursante y tributo duodécimo, el tributo a la locura y el amor, Ónice García. — Dicho esto entra una carrosa negra y azul con detalles violetas y en ella habían varios libros y revistas pero destacaban varios árboles y también que no había nadie en ella.

— Holaaaaa. — Grito una chica hermosa de buen cuerpo, con cabello corto morado y un mechón rosado haciendo conjunto con sus ojos usando un pantalón y sombrero negros, un par de botas y una camisa manga larga, antes de chocar con la carrosa de Brendan.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Brendan.

— Si gracias. — Le contesto la chica antes de bajar como araña por la representación de la Torre Eiffel y pasar por las demás carrosas y tomar algo de la comida de los demás y volver a su carrosa y empezar a comer.

— Bien tenemos a una nueva Izzy, y ahora nuestro treceavo competidor, Hikaru Tennyson, el tributo a la fiesta. — Dicho esto entra una enorme carrosa con un suelo multicolor y una enorme bola disco en medio había un chico bailando al estilo disco, vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros, el chico era bien parecido: Blanco, musculoso de cabello negro y ojos grises azulados.

— Hola, gente. — Grito por su micrófono que tenía haciendo que la mitad que se había dormido despertara de un solo golpe.

— Antes de que llamen a la policía por exceso de ruido traigo a alguien con drama nuestro tributo a la frialdad y maldad Kiara…

— ¿Qué? — Grito un escandalizado Hikaru y en eso empezó a entrar una carrosa con forma de palacio de hielo y un enorme trono donde estaba una chica con vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta el muslo, su cabello negro largo contrastaba con su piel blanca y su buen cuerpo.

— ¿Que hace el torpe aquí? — Demando enojada Kiara bajándose de su carrosa, y luego Hikaru se bajó de la suya y empezaron a pelear sin censura y Kiara lo golpeo en su entrepierna haciéndolo caer.

— Ves sigo siendo mejor que tú. — Dijo la chica subiéndose a su trono.

— Bien luego de esa pelea de hermanos tenemos a nuestro quinceavo tributo, el tributo al amor a La Tecnología y Slash, Eiran Porter. — Dicho esto entra una carrosa en forma de una laptop con un teléfono inteligente encima de esta y en medio iba un chico sentado alto, delgado de cabello medio largo lacio rubio que casi tapaba sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, y se notaba su cremosa piel nívea y usaba un pantalón negro, una playera con cuello v color blanco y un abrigo abierto color café.

— Bonjour, prepárense todos para verme brillar. — Dijo el chico antes de empezar a posar.

— Bien pero no tan caliente como yo. — Dijo Chris para luego ponerse a posar el también. — Pero ya que no es una competencia de moda pasemos a nuestro decimosexto tributo, la tributo a La Moda y el buen gusto, Belle Blue. — En eso entro una carrosa llena de brillo y que se asemejaba a una pasarela de modas con un enorme piano tras esta donde estaba una chica de cabello rojo, atado en una trenza, su piel blanca con algunas pecas en sus mejías y unos hermosos ojos azules, usaba un llamativo largo hasta las rodillas, de color turquesa y un collar de amor y paz.

— Hola a todos. — Iba diciendo la chica desde el piano acostada mientras todos rodaban los ojos o bien los que seguían despiertos.

— Bien eso es algo patético sigamos nuestro decimoséptimo participante en esta competencia, el tributo al Acoso perfecta, James Dark. — En eso entra una carrosa simple color negro sin nada igual a la de Keith solo que no había nadie. — Bien ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto Chris para luego sentir algo debajo de él.

— Vaya Chris no sabía que calzabas grande. — Contesto un chico de cabello negro revuelto, ojos azules, tez morena y altura alta que usaba unos skinny jeans azules y una camisa abierta color rojo. —34 de zapato y yo creí que era 30, debo actualizar mis datos. — Dijo el chico sin antes acercársele a Chris e intentarle darle un beso pero este lo empujo.

— Bien luego de esa rara demostración tenemos a nuestra decimoctava participante, la reina de la timidez y bondad, Flora Olivares. — Dicho esto entra una carrosa al estilo antiguo y sentada en esta iba una chica con una expresión de timidez en su cara pero sin dejar de sonreír su cabello castaño bajaba hasta su espalda ondulado y resaltaba su piel durazno y sus ojos verdes, usando un hermoso vestido sin mangas verde y con un cinturón negro.

— Bien, este hola. — Saludo la chica a la cámara.

— Bien nuestro decimonoveno concursante, el tributo a la pasión por los autos y a las chicas, Jessie Blake. — Dicho esto entra una carrosa con forma de auto Ferrari rojo y con varias muñecas barbies.

— Viejo me dijeron que iban a ver muñecas. — Dijo un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, unos ojos azules misteriosos, musculoso y alto usando un típico traje negro y una corbata azul.

— Que no ves a las que te presto el Chef de su colección especial. — Comento Chris. — Bien nos queda poco tiempo así que nuestro vigésimo tributo nuestro tributo a las tribus Hipsters, Arizbeth Pinales. — Empezó a entrar una carrosa con varios grafitis a los lados, y una chica andaba pintando unos, la chica era baja de cabello rubio cenizo hasta media espalda y unos ojos grises usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas color verde y unas botas de tacón y luego se volteo a la cámara.

— Hola gente del mundo aquí esta Ariz y vino a ganar este show.

— Bien ahora nuestro penúltimo tributo a la bondad, José Corona. — Dicho esto entra una enorme carrosa elegante de color rojo y un chico estaba en medio de ella de estatura media, moreno, y ojos del mismo color a su cabello negro vistiendo un smoking.

— Es un placer estar aquí. —Empezó antes de que su carrosa se detuviera a la par de la de Ariz. — Oh que buen grafiti.

— Gracias, he estado trabajando en el desde que empezó el show.

— Genial, te quedo magnifico. — Dijo antes de voltear donde los demás donde se fijó que todos estaban durmiendo.

—No los culpo, nos mantuvieron despiertos desde ayer ya van más de treinta y seis horas. — Comento la chica.

— Bien ahora nuestro último tributo, el de la Música y Danza, Asumi Persefone DiLumbargo. — Empezó a entrar una carrosa que parecían las piernas de una bailarina y en donde debería estar la cintura estaba una chica bailando, de cabello negro ondulado, ojos azules y un hermoso cuerpo usando un vestido de corsé azul marino con flores negras, en la parte de la falda iba flojo y arriba más ajustado y además usaba unas bailarinas negras. — Luego su carrosa se detuvo a la par de la de José.

— Hola. — Saludo la chica felizmente.

— Hola a ti… — El chico no pudo continuar hablando ya que la voz amplificada de Chris que despertó a todos los que dormían.

— Atención a todos su primer desafío empieza ahora.

— ¿Y nos tenías que despertar? — Pregunto una molesta Kiara.

— Obviamente.

— ¿No lo podemos hacer mañana? — Pregunto Belle.

— No será ahora.

— ¿Enserio?, mi sueño ya estaba llegando a la mejor parte. — Contesto Eiran.

— Yo no he juntado toda la ropa interior de los demás. — Contesto James.

— Viejo, asco. — Le dijo Jessie.

— Espera tu tomaste nuestra ropa interior. — Le grito una nada feliz Kiara.

— La tuya no pero sé que usas tanga. — Le dijo el chico a lo que la chica respondió con una llave de judo.

— ¡Oigan cállense! — Grito Cynthia. — Trato de dormir.

— Ya silencio todos, su primer desafío empieza ahora, y estará basado en…

* * *

_**Concursantes:**_

Kiara, Ónice, Jen, Elsa, Asumi, Ariz, Flora, Cynthia, Elizabeth, Elena, Belle, Brendan, Hikaru, Oliver, Andrés, Nate, Vale, José, Keith, Eiran, Jessie, James.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

Por ahí decía que era hasta el miércoles pero no me pude aguantar así que aquí esta.


	4. ¿Eso de ahí es un Sinsajo?

_**Disclamer:**_Drama Total, ni los libros mencionados, o los personajes mencionados me pertenecen si no fuera multimillonario, pero no, cada cosa mencionada aquí es de su dueño (?)

* * *

_Yo estoy muy bien y tu como estas…_

Se ve a Chris y al Chef abriendo una enorme y antigua biblioteca y se enfoca a Elsa platicando con Andrés hasta que ha este le cae algo de la segunda planta y se nota que fue Valentín quien se lo tiro.

_En todo momento pienso en ti, me preguntaste que quiero ser y la respuesta vas a tener…_

Se enfoca a Cynthia leyendo la manga de Pokemon Especial y debajo de ella esta James tratando de quitarle la revista, luego entra corriendo Ónice que busca a alguien luego levanta un sofá y encuentra a Arizbeth y la empieza a apretar contra ella.

_Yo quiero ser famoso…_

Se ve como Jen salía corriendo de los animales del bosque detrás de la biblioteca entonces se choca con Elizabeth y esta la ve con una mirada llena de algo para luego perseguirla.

_Muchos peligros puedo pasar, todo lo puedo soportar…_

Se ve a Flora platicando en una mesa con Asumi y Belle acerca de algo y de la nada aparece Jessie que empieza a coquetearle a las tres y Belle le da una cachetada botándolo.

_Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser…_

Se vea a Eiran con un teléfono inteligente en el tejado tratando de buscar señal y se choca con Oliver que tenía una serpiente alrededor y este del susto sale corriendo olvidando que está en el tejado cayendo y de la nada sale José que hizo como que si lo iba a atrapar pero saco un cubo de basura y dejo que Eiran cayera a este.

_Yo quiero ser famoso…_

Se ve como Brendan estaba dibujando en el comedor.

_Nananananananananana…_

Se ve como Hikaru estaba bailando en un salón y de eso sale Kiara de un sofá y hace que este se caiga del susto.

_Yo quiero ser…_

_Yo quiero ser…_

_Quiero ser famoso…_

Se ve a Elena algo enojada y luego ve como Eiran perseguía José y ella le hace un puntapié y hace que los dos caigan.

_Yo quiero ser…_

_Yo quiero ser…_

_Quiero ser famoso…_

Se ve una fogata y que todos están reunidos alrededor de ella y Nate está durmiendo sobre el hombro de Keith y todos los demás empiezan a silbar la tonada.

_Drama Total Literary Tour…_

* * *

**¿Eso de ahí es un Sinsajo?**

— En el último capítulo anterior de Drama Total sorpresa metimos a un nuevo cast conformado por adolescentes unos locos y otros no tan locos, se demostró como algunos pueden resultar heridos pero eso fue culpa del Chef y como otros nos demuestran su total conocimiento del mundo no moderno a golpes claramente y hoy tendremos su desafío, aquí en Drama Total Literary Tour…

— Bien como les dijo Chris su primer desafío es ahora persona que gane podrá vivir y ganar el millón. — Dijo el Chef.

— Espera. ¿Sobrevivir? — Pregunto un poco preocupado Eiran.

— Si ustedes creyeron que hice carrosas solo para no hacer unos juegos del hambre. — Empezó el Chef antes de reír.

Se ve un salón con varias plataformas y de la nada sale Chris.

— Hola a todos bienvenidos a los setenta y seisavos juegos del hambre, su reto es simple sobrevivir a estos juegos, pero no se preocupen no pueden morir ya que es un show televisivo, estarán en un emulador virtual pero eso no quiera decir que no sentirán dolor y si todo esto lo harán con su ropa de gala, el ganador tendrá inmunidad y será quien elija a los dos equipos de esta temporada justo con el último lugar, Ahora suban a sus plataformas, ¡Felices juegos del hambre¡ ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su parte! — Concluyo Chris con una sonrisa y activar las plataformas que los llevarían a la Cornucopia donde empezaría todo…

Se veía un inmenso bosque en medio del bosque había un claro que tenía varios lugares y en medio se encontraba la grandiosa Cornucopia con su característico color dorado.

— 10…

— Oigan prepárense para perder. — Grito Kiara a los demás mientras cada plataforma se eleva lentamente.

— 9, 8, 7…

Se ve como Flora se encomendó a todos los santos que conoce o simplemente le estaba dando taquicardia.

— 6, 5, 4…

Se ve a Cynthia con una pokebola en sus manos riendo histéricamente.

— 3, 2…

Se ve como Oliver estaba planeando algo sabiendo que él no podría concursar sin dejarle un trauma a alguien y en eso una serpiente se le acerco y él le dijo algo.

— Empiecen. — Al oír esto unos cuantos salieron disparados al bosque y otros fueron a la Cornucopia.

— No te quedes hay parado. — Le grito Keith a Nate y este no entendió porque y entonces Keith no tuvo otra opción que ir por el niño. — Escucha no sé cómo entraste o algo pero óyeme bien este lugar no es para niños.

— ¿No tienes mi misma edad? — Pregunto con inocencia.

— No y ahora ve a esconderte. — Le dijo con enfado el mayor.

— De acuerdo. — Y dicho esto se internó al bosque.

En los interiores de la Cornucopia todos ya estaban peleando por las armas.

BOM

— Eso significa que ya hay un muerto. — Se dijo Kiara a ella misma y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ella tomo una escopeta, la única arma de fuego que había y salió de la Cornucopia a cazar a sus presas, mientras en la Cornucopia José estaba peleando con la que el creyó que fue la única persona aparte de el en entrar por un tridente.

— Suéltalo. — Le grito con poca fuerza James.

— Como tú quieras. — Gruño José y soltó el tridente de la fuerza que llevaba el forcejeo este cayó al suelo y luego José lo vio tirado y sin dudarlo lo ayudo a levantarse. — ¿Qué te parece una alianza? — El chico no sabía que decir pero él no tenía ninguna arma sabiendo que podía pasar si se negaba acepto silenciosamente.

Se veía a Flora caminando por un bosque y se asustó cuando topo con algo.

— Ahhh. — Grito una voz femenina.

— No me mates. — Gritaron ambas al unísono para luego soltar una suave risita y Jen la ayudo a levantarse.

— Vamos si esto tiene fauna o flora mutada deberíamos ir a un lugar seguro. — Dijo Jen.

— Tienes razón. — Concluyo Flora y empezaron a caminar lentamente por el bosque.

Se veía a Cynthia montada en un Charizar y esta volaba sobre toda la _Isla _para luego descender en la parte más frondosa del bosque.

— Charizar regresa. — Dijo la chica y lo metió para luego dar un grito de emoción sabiendo que los inventos que su papa le hizo funcionaron "Los aumentadores de Realidad" solo tenía un rival que era Nate tal vez él no se dio cuenta pero ella le puso el dispositivo al peluche del chico para tener algo de diversión por algo amaba que su padre fuera amigo de Chris. — Pokemon yo te elijo sal Leavanny. — Dicho esto salió el Pokemon en cuestión. — Necesito que me hagas un capullo para dormir. — Le ordeno la chica y el Pokemon rápidamente empezó a coser un capullo casi indestructible.

Empezaba a caer la noche y Kiara no había encontrado a nadie pero luego vio una pequeña fogata a lo lejos. — Bingo.

En una parte no muy lejana Eiran estaba solo y esperando el momento cuando de eso sale Kiara y con una escopeta piensa dispararle y este solo se sube a una manta de huele y luego toca su teléfono que mando una descarga fuerte mandando a volar a Kiara pero esta fue más rápida y logro darle en el pecho.

BOM

BOM

Al oír los cañones se despertó Ariz y vio si nadie estaba cerca de su escondite en los árboles, luego saco una botella y la rompió para tener un arma y vio si no había nadie cerca al no oír nada se volvió a recostar y dormir.

Elizabeth iba caminando lentamente sin problema cuando oyó un ruido, saco un cuchillo y espero pero luego vio a Belle que estaba haciendo algo.

— ¿Te ayudo? — Pregunto la chica acercándosele y esta se asustó pero luego vio a Elizabeth y acepto que podía ayudarle.

— Bien. — Dijo la chica un tanto desconfiada pero no le quedo de otra.

Mientras tanto Elsa estaba buscando comida para luego no tener energías, sabía que no podía ganar y luego se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de James, quien le apuntaba con un arma de electroshock pero le temblaba la mano y justo iba a disparar cuando esta salto rápidamente y esquivo la senda del shock y al caer al agua toda la electricidad le toco al chico.

— Sé que estas hay no tiene sentido que te escondas. — Y de la nada salió un chico para ser más exactos era José que tenía el tridente a la mano y Elsa solo lo vio y antes de que José le hiciera algo ella se desvaneció.

BOM

BOM

— Al caer la media noche darán quienes han caído. — Se dijo José y en eso el cielo se ilumino y se empezaron a mostrar unas fotos.

— Oliver: Muerte una mordida venenosa, Eiran: Muerte bala de escopeta, Kiara: Muerte Electroshock, James: Muerte Descarga Eléctrica, Elsa: Muerte por envenenamiento por moras, eso es todo y como siempre ¡Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado! — Termino la voz de Chris.

— Bien ya son cinco menos. — Se dijo José y luego lo ataco un sueño profundo y termino durmiéndose.

BOM

En alguna parte del bosque se notaba como tres chicas montaban su propio campamento, estas chicas en cuestión eran Jen, Flora y Asumi que las dos primeras habían encontrado justo antes de oír un cañón, las tres chicas seguían con su ropa formal solo que rasgados y casi deshechos la única que seguía casi sin daños era Asumi que se había escondido con Nate pero después le había perdido la pista y no tuvo que más que buscar a alguien confiable.

— ¿Qué le paso a Nate? — Pregunto Jen a Asumi.

— No sé, solo fue como si hubiera desaparecido… — Luego se oye un suave ruido en la maleza que asusto un poco a las chicas.

—… Maldita Naturaleza. — Venia murmurando Keith que tenía un salpullido casi no tenía pelo y se notaba algo quemado.

— ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunto Jen algo preocupada por el chico.

— Que me paso, me paso que fui atacado por abejas, osos y luego me ataco una planta escupe fuego y quemo mi hermoso cabello para luego hacerme caer en un poso. — Dijo suavemente el chico con cinismo pero con bastante odio.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotras tres. — Ofreció Flora.

— Bien ya que por lo menos ustedes no me ordenan y pobre de quien lo haga.

Se veía el claro donde todo había iniciado se veía a tres chicos caminando buscando una capsula con comida.

— Vale si no te apuras con ese detector de metales, te lo parto en la cabeza. — Grito un enfurecido Andrés.

— Andrés cállate hago lo mejor que puedo. — Respondió el chico con voz algo baja.

— Chicos creo que encontré la capsula. — Dijo Brendan para luego agacharse y empezar a escavar y sacar una capsula dorada.

— Ábrela. — Grito un emocionado Andrés y justo cuando la abrieron se oyó un grito femenino y se vio como Ónice se columpiaba de una liana y cayó en un salto triple desconcertando a los chicos y luego esta le quito a Brendan la comida y salió corriendo, cosa que a los chicos les costó comprender y la empezaron a perseguir.

Mientras tanto en una cueva un chico caminaba lentamente mirando a su alrededor nerviosamente y luego oyó un ruido y se asustó y tomo su peluche de su mochila pero no lo encontró y lo empezó a buscar pero entonces algo le toco la pierna y se asustó y bajo lentamente su mirada para encontrarse con su "Peluche" abrazándolo lentamente, y esto lo asusto pero luego dedujo algo, estaba teniendo ese sueño e hizo lo mismo que siempre, abrazar a su Peluche no tan inanimado que recibió el abrazo.

Se notaba como Ariz bajaba de los arboles sin darse cuenta que debajo de ella estaban Elizabeth y Belle durmiendo y al tocar el piso se oyó un ruido de una rama al romperse haciendo que Elizabeth se levantara rápido y le apuntara con un arma.

— Tranquila no quiero hacerte nada. — Dijo Ariz cosa que no creyó mucho Elizabeth y disparo los dardos envenenados y con su último aliento Ariz le encajo un golpe con la botella que tenía justo en el cuello.

BOM

BOM

— Atención a todos nuestros campistas ya son ocho muertos hasta ahora. — Anuncio Chris.

Mientras tanto Ónice seguía corriendo de los chicos pero luego de un buen rato no supo a donde ir y de la nada empezó a salir una neblina y ella se asustó cuando esta le quemo la piel y dio media vuelta.

— Miren aquí está la ladrona. — Grito Andrés que la había atrapado justo cuando esta corría de regreso esta le metió una patada en la entrepierna y salió corriendo, siendo Andrés el único que la persiguió mientras que Brendan y Hikaru miraban donde el chico debió haber estado pero en eso llego la neblina verde envolviendo a los dos chicos, dejándolos en el piso como si bailaran una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

BOM

BOM

— Ven acá con la comida. — Gritaba Andrés atrás de Ónice esta le tiro la capsula y le cayó en cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y justo en ese momento llegaba la feroz neblina de la que Ónice seguía huyendo.

BOM

— Quedan once, ¡Que la suerte este de vuestro lado últimos concursantes! — Anuncio Chris y Ónice decidió detenerse al ver que ya no había más neblina de la cual correr.

Cynthia había despertado feliz ya que nadie sabía dónde estaba ella y que nunca la iban a encontrar ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Nate.

Belle despertó y empezó a buscar a Elizabeth pero no la encontró solo encontró una pistola de dardos y una botella rota con sangre en la punta la chica se asustó tanto de lo que pudo haber pasado que salió corriendo del lugar.

Jen, Flora, Asumi y Keith estaban levantando donde habían estado y en eso llega Belle corriendo al lugar y tropezando con una rama de donde antes había sido una fogata cayendo a un precipicio que estaba cerca.

BOM

— Ven lo que les digo la naturaleza es malvada. — Dijo Keith demostrando su punto.

— No deberías buscar a tu novio mejor. — Contesto una molesta Jen que había conocido a la chica y sabía que era buena y que Keith se comportara tan frio y sin ninguna pizca de compasión hizo que se molestara.

— Ese chico no es mi novio. — Gruño Keith como respuesta a la chica.

— Cierto el nunca saldría con un patán como tú. — Le grito la chica y salió por donde Belle había entrado corriendo y Flora y Asumi la siguieron sabiendo que era lo correcto.

— Bien lárguense no las necesito. — Grito el chico y se quedó solo. — Saben que no me dejen.

Ónice iba caminando y en eso tropieza con algo o más bien alguien levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Cynthia y esta la ve feo.

— Arruinaste mi vestido. — Dijo Cynthia y Ónice no le importo mucho al contrario siguió caminando buscando algo.

Hikaru se había separado de los demás chicos y se había topado con Elena y Jessie decidieron viajar los tres juntos y en eso llega Ónice que los mira y los empieza a olfatear y esto molesta a Elena ya que estaba muy cerca de ella saca un cuchillo dispuesta a matarla ´pero en eso la chica salta y sigue buscando a alguien.

— Esa chica es rara pero debo admitir que tiene unas grandes y bonitas… — Jessie no pudo seguir hablando porque la chica le metió una manada en sus partes privadas.

—Viejo no sabes que no se habla de eso frente a una mujer. — Le dijo Hikaru al chico que quedo en el suelo del golpe.

— Mami… — Fue lo único que supo decir y señalar a un árbol a lo que Hikaru volteo a ver y vio un como Dragón que escupió algo al aire y empezaron a caer unas enormes piedras del cielo parecidas a los meteoritos y Hikaru vio como uno le iba a caer a Elena y este la empujo lejos del punto donde el meteorito iba a caer salvando así a la chica.

BOM

— Hikaru no. — Fue lo único que dijo Elena algo triste por su amigo pero juro quien quiera que haya eliminado a su amigo las pagaría luego vio a Jessie que seguía en el piso.

— ¿Viste quien fue? — Pregunto la chica.

— Rubia, loca, Pokemon. — Fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de volver a caer al piso la chica lo pensó un poco y decidió que lo mejor era dejar al chico justo donde estaba.

Mientras tanto Nate que seguía en la cueva se había detenido a descansar.

—Osha. — Dijo su Oshawatt que ahora el chico comprendió que estaba vivo y le trajo una manzana y la partió en dos dando a comer al chico y en eso se oyen unos pasos y entra Ónice.

— Te encontré al fin. — Dijo feliz la chica y el chico se puso triste.

— Pensé que iba a ganar. — Dijo muy triste el chico a punto de llorar.

— No aun no has perdido pero estas en peligro Cynthia te busca y quiere hacerte algo malo, y hola que tenemos aquí. — Dijo la chica antes de tomar al Pokemon nutria y hacerlo girar y girar hasta que este le devolvió toda la manzana en su rostro. — Que bien aún sigue calientita. — Dijo la chica antes de comerse todo lo que le vomitaron en la cara.

Flora se distrajo con una flor hermosa y luego se dio cuenta que se había perdido se sintió algo tanto ya que fue su culpa y se quedó contemplando la flora era "Hipnótica" por una manera de decirlo.

BOM

— Catorce van quedan ocho: Cynthia, Elena, Jessie, Asumi, Keith, Nate, Ónice y Jen. — Anuncio Chris, al no oír el nombre de Flora dentro de los aun vivientes Asumi y Jen dejaron de buscarla y se concentraron en lo que trataba el libro: Sobrevivir.

Jessie ya se había levantado y empezó a caminar buscando a alguien mejor si era una chica él sabe que nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos y entonces tropezó con dos chicas que mejor que esto.

— _Ven con nosotros y nunca te faltara nada: Amor y demás te podemos dar. —_Dijeron las chicas a lo que el chico asintió y se fue acercando a esas chicas doradas que emanaban amor pero sin darse cuenta que era una ilusión al llegar hay estas lo despellejaron y se lo comieron vivo sin molestarse en retirarle los huesos eso era lo que le daba el sabor crocante.

BOM

Elena seguía persiguiendo a Cynthia y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar su golpe final la tierra se empezó a sacudir haciendo gala de su apellido Cynthia había sacado a ese Pokemon y creo un terremoto que cobro la vida de Elena ya que esta cayó en una grieta.

BOM

— Seis restantes. — Anuncio Chris.

Keith ya estaba harto de todo esto no sabía adónde iba y choco con algo duro y salió disparado al otro lado de la arena quedando inconsciente y empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

BOM

— Vamos Jen tenemos que salir de aquí. — Grito Asumi que ya estaba nerviosa oyeron tres cañones en poco tiempo nadie aseguraba que ellas no fueran las siguientes en morir y quedar fuera, Jen seguía buscando algo y encontró la entrada a una cueva y dedujo que era lo mejor.

Nate seguía con Ónice mejor dicho en su espalda ya que se había dormido y esta lo llevaba muy feliz y en eso se toparon con dos personas que no eran nada más que Jen y Asumi.

— Bien ya que estamos los cuatro últimos podemos hacer paz y Chris nos dejara salir. — Comento una feliz Asumi.

— No tan rápido falta una persona más. — Resonó la voz de Chris por toda la cueva.

— Garchomp carga dragón en esas dos chicas. — Se oyó una voz femenina y luego una cosa como dragón arremetió contra Asumi y Jen, Ónice dejo a Nate en el suelo durmiendo y se lanzó a Cynthia a puño limpio y la derivo y la chica no pudo hacer nada pero para mala suerte de Ónice Garchomp pudo sacarla de la ecuación y tirarla con la pared de la cueva.

BOM

BOM

BOM

El ruido hizo que Nate se despertara y cuando vio los ojos rojos e Garchomp empezó a llorar con terror y no supo que hacer y Cynthia empezó a reír como maniaca y de la nada sale Oshawatt que uso Hidrobomba en la chica haciendo que esta se golpeara la cabeza con la pared muriendo desangrada…

Mientras tanto en la sala donde estuvieron hace dos días Chris y el Chef estaban riéndose de todo lo pasado en esto y luego vieron quien gano y decidieron ya terminar con esto.

— El ganador de los setenta y seisavos juegos del hambre es Nate. — Grito Chris haciendo que todos los caídos despertaran ya que su voz estaba amplificada.

— Bien ahora los llevaremos a donde se quedaran por el transcurso de la competencia. — Anuncio Chris y el Chef subió a todos a lo que parecía un bus.

— Bienvenidos a la Biblioteca Wawanakua donde estarán hospedados. — Dijo Chris señalando una enorme biblioteca lúgubre y muy antigua. — Entren si se atreven. — Al entrar había un vestíbulo enorme lleno de libros y sillones. — A mano derecha tenemos el comedor. — Anuncio Chris y señala a un viejo y muy insalubre lugar que antes era una cafetería. — Síganme.

Todos llegaron a una antesala y había cuatro escaleras:

— La azul es para los chicos del equipo perdedor, celeste para las chicas del mismo equipo y las rojas para los ganadores y rosa para las chicas ganadoras. La puerta bajo esta es el confesionario. — Señalo Chris a una puerta negra. — Nate ganaste inmunidad para ti y otra persona…

_**Confesionario**_

**Keith: **Por fin servirá de algo el enamoramiento de ese chico hacia mí.

— Sera para Ónice. — Dijo el chico feliz y Ónice lo abrazo.

— Bien entonces los equipos serán luego de la eliminación de hoy que es en la puerta lila.

—Bienvenidos a la primera eliminación los votos están contados y esta vez el símbolo de seguridad será: Regaliz…

— Nate, Ónice ambos tienen inmunidad, Jen, Flora ustedes y Asumi están a salvo, Andrés y Hikaru igual…

— Si. — Grito emocionado Andrés.

— Elsa, José y Cynthia tienen una semana más junto a Vale, Ariz, Elena y Keith. — Elsa solo fulmino con la mirada a José.

— Eiran, Jessie, Kiara y Belle también a salvo.

— Por ultimo Brendan y Elizabeth. Eso significa que en el bloque están Oliver y James. Uno obtuvo tres votos y el expulsado de esta semana es…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— Es James. — Concluyo Chris.

— Que, yo, no hay un error aquí. — Grito el chico muy furioso.

— Ningún error y bien serás eliminado como cualquier tributo. — Dicho esto Chris hace una señal y un helicóptero toma a James con unas pinzas mecánicas y se lo llevaba. — Bien ahora los equipos Nate tu equipo hoy estará en primera clase y Oliver tu equipo en la clase perdedora.

— Bien mi equipo será: Ónice, Keith, Jen, Flora, Asumi, Belle, Elena, Elsa, Valentín y Eiran. — Los chicos elegidos le sonrieron excepto Keith.

— Eso significa que Oliver te quedas con el resto, equipo de Nate desde hoy serán conocidos como: Las letras chinas y Oliver tú y tu equipo desde hoy serán conocidos como: Los libros asesinos, eso es todo vean más Drama la otra semana aquí en Drama Total Literary Tour.

_**Equipos: **_

_**Las letras Chillonas:**_

Ónice, Keith, Jen, Flora, Asumi, Belle, Elena, Elsa, Valentín, Eiran, Nate.

_**Los Libros Asesinos:**_

Hikaru, Kiara, Oliver, Jose, Cynthia, Brendan, Ariz, Elizabeth, Andres, Jessie.

_**Eliminados:**_

James, Sin Equipo, ¿Eso de hay es un Sinsajo? (22/22)

_**Libros:**_

Hunger Games Saga,

**N/A:**

¿Y Bien?

PD: NO me dejo poner divisiones


End file.
